


Don't Be Late

by Thaucrippes (Legit_staytzen_0601)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legit_staytzen_0601/pseuds/Thaucrippes
Summary: Jisung was a really tardy student, like, really tardy. But when he meets an angel with a beautiful smile, maybe he'll come to class a little earlier.





	Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm writing a hyunsung fanfic because I think they're so cute together and I think that it's a super underrated ship. Anyways, I still suck at writing but I hope you guys will enjoy this.  
> Just to clarify:  
> Chan and Woojin are seniors,  
> Changbin and Minho are third years,  
> The '00 line are second years; and  
> Jeongin is a freshman  
> That's all, please enjoy!! :)

On a regular basis, one would see Han Jisung running around campus trying to catch his morning classes, which he had been late to for more than half the semester. His uncombed hair and wrinkled shirt didn't come unnoticed as he barreled himself into the lecture hall, to which the professor, Mr. Park, dismisses with an annoyed grunt and gives a warning of deducting points from him. Jisung quickly takes a seat at the back where his best friend, Felix, is hiding his laugh behind his hand. "Dude I don't know how you do it, really," Felix whispers to him in between his laugh. Jisung simply rolls his eyes at him as he takes out his notebook from his already opened bag. 

In his defense, being a music production major and at the same time be a relatively known underground rapper, he was bound to arrive the dorm at late-ass times of the night (read: morning). His roommate, Seungmin, always locked the door and window whenever he went out. He was positive that the dude hated him for some reason. It also didn't help that he was also part of the school's dance team, which he actively participated in even if Felix kept nagging him to quit.

After the period, Jisung walks out the hall with a huge stack of paper in his arms. Lesson learned: do not piss off Park Jinyoung on a bad day. He tried sucking up to him, he tried, really. Felix walks alongside him tapping away at his phone, probably texting Chan about how Jisung is going to repeat a year because he can't wake up properly.  
"Are you going to help me or are you just going to keep texting your boyfriend who's walking next you?" he nudges Felix with his shoulder before giving Chan, who joins them, a short nod.  
"Well," the eldest of the three speaks up, "if you weren't always late, then you wouldn't have to do extra work to make up for it," he says, gesturing to the bundle of paper he's holding. "For your information, I am quite busy with a lot of things." He hears Chan scoff at him "I double major in music production and literature, do you hear me complaining?"  
Felix finally speaks as he pushes the double doors of the cafeteria open, "Yeah, I keep telling you to quit the dance team but you never listen," he says and Jisung can't help but roll his eyes. "I enjoy my time in the team, thank you very much. Besides, you guys need me for the competition next month." Felix sneers at him. "We'll see about that.'

They find a spot and Jisung drops his stack of paper onto the table with a loud wham, not caring if he bothered the other students eating their lunch (they didn't care actually, he was just paranoid). Chan and Felix sit across him, leaving him to deal with being a third wheel and annoying him with their disgusting PDA. "Wow, you guys just sat down and then start to ignore me?" Felix flips him off, to which Chan slaps a hand over. "Great to know that you guys care."  
Minho and Changbin join the three of them just in time to stop Jisung from lugging his homework at the couple sitting in front of him.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Minho inquires chirpily as he sits down next to Jisung.  
"What? Did you find a way to get Jisung to not get late for his classes?" Jisung throws a chip at Changbin, the latter only grins at him. "There's a new member joining the dance team. Apparently, he was a dance prodigy in high school." Jisung pushes his food around the plate, clearly not listening. "Are you guys even listening to me?" Minho whines as he looks around the table. "Huh? What?" Felix, also not listening, gives him a glance and then continues to steal food from Chan's plate. "Ugh. Nevermind. Just please don't forget about the meeting later," Minho stands up and walks to the exit, Changbin closely tailing behind him. 

Jisung snaps out of his trance and looks at his wristwatch. He was late to another lecture again. "Holy sh-- Gotta blast. Channie-hyung, see you at the studio later!" He sprints to his class as fast as his legs can go as he hastily shoves his stuff in his backpack. It took him a good fifteen minutes to get to his class (sure, it wasn't world record fast, but that was the best his short legs could take him). Jisung was running numerous excuses in his head when a voice stopped him on the way. Damn it. "Oh, hey-- um... Could you tell me how to get to the East wing?" He turns to the voice but doesn't look at the person's face as he was taking his binder out, preparing to shield himself from the professor's chalk-attack. "Yeah, just go down this hall and take two lefts." He points the direction for the person to see. The stranger's thank you became faded as he rushes into the designated classroom. 

Later that afternoon, when Jisung was done with all of his classes, he goes straight to his dorm room and he places his homework, which had doubled in amount, on his desk. His roommate was there too, typing something on his computer, probably writing a list of things he hated about Jisung. 

Felix and Minho came barging in minutes later, kicking Jisung's dirty clothes out of the way. "We're here to pick you up. Wouldn't want you falling asleep again," Minho announces.  
"Dude, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Felix asks as he scrunches his nose in disgust, "No wonder your roommate hates you." Seemingly offended, Jisung attempts a weak reply, "It's called an organized mess. It's not my fault he has OCD." He hears Seungmin call out from where he was working, "I can hear you, you know." The three of them file out the room as Jisung pockets his phone.  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh and Seungmin," the said person doesn't even bother looking up, "could you please, I don't know, at least not lock the door when I come back?" Seungmin sniffs at him, "I don't know, could you at least keep your dirty laundry away from my side of the room?" He can sense the irritation in his voice.  
"Maybe later?" He tries, but Seungmin is already putting his earphones in. Maybe he'll crash at Changbin's place later.

When they arrive at the dance studio, the team members were talking amongst themselves, waiting for the captain, Minho, to arrive. He sees Woojin and a freshman, 'Jeongin-- was it?' chatting animatedly with an unfamiliar person. "Okay, guys! We have a new member joining us today. Please get along with him." the room became silent as Minho gestures to the tall boy standing beside him. "Hi! I'm Hwang Hyunjin, I major in physics. I just got transferred here last week and I hope we can all get along well." Jisung stares at the boy with his jaw wide open. 'He's cute,' he thinks, with his slightly long, dark brown hair, spectacles framing his oh so gorgeous face, and the most radiant smile Jisung has ever seen.

He realizes he's been staring for too long and panics when Minho leads Hyunjin to his direction. He makes eye contact with the him and the cute boy raises his eyebrows and his mouth forms a small 'o', as if he just realized something. "I want you to meet someone. This is Han Jisung," Minho introduces, "he's in the same year as you and Felix over there." Felix waves at him happily. "Oh, I remember you! You were the one that gave me directions earlier. You looked like you were in a rush though." Hyunjin giggles as Jisung's face goes red. Why didn't he notice such a cute boy standing in front of him earlier? "O-Oh, yeah-- um, well... So-uh--sorry about that."  
Felix then slides in, clearly amused, "Oh? What do we have here? The charismatic and confident rapper, Jisung, getting his tongue tied in front of a boy?" Jisung punches his chest, "Shut it." His friends liked to feed on his misery. "You're a rapper?" Hyunjin asks cheerfully, his beautiful smile on display for Jisung to see. "Huh? Well, yeah...uh-- I guess. I'm just an underground rapper though, nothing too major." He shyly answers, his friends are getting a blast out of this.  
"I still think it's cool though! I don't know a lot about it, but I do enjoy good music." Jisung seems to regain a bit of his confidence, "Well, if you want, I could um... Maybe let you listen to a song I'm working on?" Silence. 'Crap, he thinks I'm a creep now.' Jisung deflates a little. "Sure, I would love to!" He can't believe his ears. He internally coos at Hyunjin's giggle. Is this an angel in the form of Hyunjin? "Would tomorrow morning be okay? Like, before class starts? I mean, you don't have to say yes. I just have a lot going on after my classes." His brain to mouth filter was definitely malfunctioning. "Sure." 'wait, what?' he sees his two friends snickering at him. Felix mouths a 'good luck waking up tomorrow' to him. Jisung glares at them. 

He was going to prove them wrong. Han Jisung was a man on a mission. If he was going to impress a certain boy, then he was going to do it properly. 

Truth be told, he did wake up on time the next morning. Take that, Felix and Minho. And when he meets a boy with a beautiful smile, maybe he won't be late to class anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this!!  
> This was actually inspired by that one particular Hyunjin look.  
> I'm still new at this so please feel free to leave comments down below (constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!). Thank you again! ^^


End file.
